


Slip-n-Slide Down The Stairs

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, I promise, Look at Buck, Mild Injury, Nothing serious, Team as Family, being a disaster again, he's a trouble-magnet is what he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Right,he thought as he clung to the stairs and slid down the slide of horror,soaked woods can't hold much weight.
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Kudos: 116
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Slip-n-Slide Down The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> So I entered this phase where I just watched a bunch of videos about firefighters and you shouldn't even be wondering how I got inspired to write this.
> 
> Edit: So I changed some but it wouldn't affect the story much. Enjoy!

It was a very mild afternoon when it happened. 

A call about a house burning was given and his team, being the nearest, was sent out to handle it. 

There's also another team that had joined them but Buck didn't get to hear what the captain was saying to Bobby as he geared up to enter the fire. 

With Eddie leading at the front and Buck covering him, they were able to easily locate the source which was the attic, extinguishing any fires they came in contact with along the way. As Eddie hosed the remaining fire in the attic, Buck stood back to watch his team do their job.

With the fire now extinguished and the occupants all accounted for, Buck could say that this call could be put in his easy calls list. The fact that there are no injuries save for some scrapes and mild smoke inhalation from the rescued people, Buck felt quite good about this call.

The radio then crackled with a voice Buck was vaguely familiar with.

_"Can I have someone help me with this hose? I'm in the kitchen."_

Seeing as the attic was only a few steps away and Buck, being the nearest to the stairs and also the only one who doesn't seem to be doing anything other than making jokes with Eddie as they surveyed the wreckage, he thought it was the logical thing to do. So he replied to the call.

Strike number one. 

"This is Buckley. I'm on my way," he said to the radio before he turned towards the attic stairs, a growing sense of unease appeared when he waded through the puddles of water that had formed on the wooden floor. 

Strike number two. 

Usually, the sight of seeing a large amount of water forming under his feet isn't something that will cause an alarm. It's quite common what with them hauling in the hose and spraying water to kill the fire.

Usually, Buck wouldn't think twice at seeing water forming under his feet. But somehow, the sight of it is seriously bugging him. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , Buck ignored that gut feeling of his and placed his heavy duty boots on the stairs. 

Strike number three. 

As he descends on the stairs, Buck could feel his mind trying to tell him something, like he should be remembering something. Something that has to do with attic stairs and water. Something about... weight?

The sound of wood creaking was the only warning he got before the stairs he's climbing down on broke off and sent him crashing down from the attic straight into the basement, like some crude imitation of a waterpark ride. Only, it's more terrifying and definitely not fun. 

_Right,_ he thought as he clung to the stairs and slid down the slide of horror, _soaked woods can't hold much weight._

And with Buck being a healthy young man in his mid-twenties carrying a lot of heavy gears and equipment? Yeah, he definitely hit the max there.

Gripping for his dear life on the stairs as they slid down the rail, Buck thought he heard someone screaming his name but it faded just as quickly when he slide down to the basement.

Not even a minute had passed but Buck felt like it had been more than that when he came crashing down at the bottom of the basement and crashed onto what seemed to be an old metal bed frame that Buck vaguely recognised from spending many times in the back of the ambulance with Hen and Chim.

The impact had halted his mad descent but it didn't help when inertia kicked in and sent Buck slamming himself on his back where the oxygen tank was.

Buck let out a choked gasp from the impact, his whole body tensing from the pain. His ears were ringing and his hearing were muffled as blood rushed to his head, adrenaline high and kicking. Hazily, he's aware of the tank digging into his behind but adrenaline and shock are a good (or is it bad?) combination in ensuring that he doesn't give a fuck about it.

Buck took a moment to stare at the wooden beam he's looking at, his mind still trying to comprehend what just happened before he lets out a pained groan and feebly flipped himself to his side so the oxygen tank would stop digging into his back. Oh right, he should contact his team and tell them he's fine. Ish. Right after the ringing stops.

Mind made up, Buck laid there in the pool of water as he waited for his ears to stop ringing, idly wondering whether he should be worried about germs or something in the water.

It's also how the two firefighters had found him ten seconds later, laying there on his side in the slightly flooded floor, the sound of heavy breathing filtering out from his mask. They hauled him up to his feet, assisting him out of the building when they realised he's too dazed to walk properly on his own, guiding him up the stairs before they gently put him down at the front lawn when they got out. 

He let himself be manhandled as his mask, safety hat and tank was taken off. Buck winced at the sudden light assaulting his eyes and had to bit back a moan when the signs of a growing headache began to build up.

His hearing is still muffled so he couldn't properly hear what his fellow firefighters are saying. When Hen and Chimney's face came into view, Buck tried to give them a smile but he's quite sure it looked more like a grimace.

Buck's not sure what happened next. One moment he's sitting on the grass being examined by his paramedics, then the next moment he's on the gurney, staring at the ceiling of an ambulance, his overalls gone and an oxygen mask strapped on his face.

He blinked at the dim lights and turned his head to look at Hen.

His face must've shown how confused he is because Hen said, "You blacked out on us, Buck." as a reply to his unasked question.

Buck made a sound to that, though why he did was also unclear to him. Maybe he was trying to thank her or maybe he was trying to show he understood. Whatever the reason was, Buck was glad that it at least made Hen smiled a little.

Tilting his head back so he could stare at the top of the ambulance, Buck closed his eyes and let himself fall unconscious, his mind at ease knowing full well that his team won't let anything happen to him on their watch.

Later, when Buck was checked out of the hospital with a few pain meds and a large bruising on his back, Buck swore he would never again go to a water slide. 

It lasted about four days before he broke down and went on one at the request of one Christopher Diaz.


End file.
